The Water War
by ShadowPalace and WindowChild
Summary: Collaboration of ShadowPalace and WindowChild. When Poseidon is kidnapped, it is left to his kin to save the world from a war over the remaining supply. Percabeth. Future fic.


A/N: Abbie (WindowChild): Hi guys!

Savannah (ShadowPalace): Hello!

Thanks for clicking on us guys! We really hope you like this! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The world was dying.

It had been six months, three weeks and two days. Just long enough for the general public to panic about their shriveling earth; just long enough for the world to discover that their government could do nothing. This was bigger than them.

Global warming was the first thought. No more water. What else could be the cause? Of course, only one race knew the _true _cause. Only one race knew that temperature discrepancies and subtracted land mass had nothing to do with the problem.

After all, how could mere mortals understand that this crisis of the earth was prophetic? It had always been approaching; this sudden, gaping absence always waiting for them at the end of the day. The harmony couldn't last forever. The weak peace that so many that was problematic wouldn't always stay so strong. Things collapsed: exactly six months, three weeks and two days ago.

* * *

"Annabeth, wake up." Percy said. He shook her shoulder, newspaper in hand.

She rolled over, mumbling. Ever since she became pregnant she'd been sleeping more and more. Percy couldn't help but miss the days when she'd be up before him, watching Katie Couric and brewing a pot of coffee.

"Annabeth," he said again, nestling in the sheets beside her. "Annabeth, wake up."

"What?" she mumbled, her brilliant grey eyes still shut. She was tired, Percy knew. They'd had a long night

"Annabeth," Percy said. "I have to read you this."

"What?" she asked, finally conscious. The water disaster was trickling further under their door every day; sooner or later, the demigods were going to get involved.

Percy cleared his throat, reading aloud. "_Supermarket brawl over the last ten cases of Poland Springs: three deaths. Economic advisors predict that things will get worse before they get better. Some say we're verging on a third word war."_

Annabeth grimaced, but she did not look surprised. "It's about time someone came out and said it." She sighed, noticing Percy's disgruntled expression. "I'm sorry," she muttered, rubbing her hands across his shoulder blades. She sighed a second time, as he turned around to face her.

"I haven't seen him in over a year."

"I know," Annabeth replied. She hadn't seen her mother in longer than that, but it was different. Athena's presence was still very much alive, visible in her daughter's fictitious view of Olympus. Poseidon's had slowly faded – and now his son, and the rest of the world, were left to face the dry consequences of his absence.

"I'm getting worried, Annabeth. Didn't someone say that the gods could die?" he was honestly asking her, not a trace of nostalgia in his voice. He only wanted an answer.

"No die, exactly." Annabeth said. "They can fade, or disappear if they are forgotten." She kissed the top of his head, his dark hair warming her skin. It was the end of summertime, the hottest month of the year. Thank gods, the Jackson apartment was heavily air-conditioned.

"And why," Annabeth continued, kissing the back of his neck, "Why would they forget about the god of the sea, when they need water more then anything else?"

Percy sprang up, his body's adrenaline surging to quell the worry. He paced angrily around the bed, frowning. Annabeth's own mouth flipped over, her concern for _him_ mounting. For one reason or another, the water crisis had yet to truly instill panic in her. She felt unconsciously safe, somehow knowing that it would blow over in time. However, Percy's agitation bothered her more than anything.

"We need to do something, Annabeth," Percy said, sitting at the foot of the bed. When she continued to stare at him, expectantly, he thrust his hands out, "Well?"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"You're the smart one!" Percy said.

"…What do you want me to come up with, exactly?" she asked.

"A plan!"

"Oh." As hard as she tried to remain serious, a small smile graced her lips. Plans and adventures - they used to have fun, didn't they?

"Let's go to Olympus," she said, finally, "And see what's going on." It was his wife's intelligent spirit that brought his energy up around his ears. He kissed her, loving her for this long moment before they would learn the truth.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! In case you care, this idea was born from the theory that the third world war will be fought over water. Love forever, and please leave us reviews!


End file.
